


Sarek

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [33]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is grateful to Sarek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarek

Sarek,  
As written by Dr. Leonard McCoy.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for Bones as usual. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Sarek, it's about damned time somebody figured a way to get him to sleep. There's only so many times I can give him something for it before his new metabolism burns it right away.

Figures it would be you. Also figures it would be you to smack him out of his stupor.

McCoy

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried I've not been clear enough on some things. I've tried to leave this whole thing pretty open to interpretation, but I've been struck by this odd sense of "not getting it across." Now this is how my life works, you see. I can't get many things across (hyperlexia is just one reason), so it's not new to me. But I want to get this as right as I can.
> 
> So I ask: What interpretations of Trek are ya'll coming from, in general? I'm writing as someone who has blended Nu!Trek into TOS. Is everyone else seeing something else? I'm not sure of the audience that's reading this. 
> 
> My theory is it's made up of people who either !) Only saw the Nu!Movies, 2) Saw the movies and THEN the show. 
> 
> This is going to seriously mess up folks' understanding of what I'm writing, particularly in the rest of it. I'm not implying anybody's stupid or anything- so don't get that idea, please. Just that you might want a heads-up for the rest of it to see if you think it's worth following any more.
> 
> I'm writing this for myself, and it's never been for any other reason. I just want to understand the folks that are reading it. I don't mean to imply I don't appreciate the feedback... I just don't live on it, yanno?


End file.
